The Destroyer
"All species have there own choices, You run from it, You dealt with it. But now it's here, or should i say, I'm here" A God name Gridronos is a corrupted god obsesses with power turning himself into a Hyper Gauge Monster and name himself The Destroyer, he was banished by the Gods and transport him to the event universe 507 and bring chaos to earth, but he was defeated by Rusher Reaper. Appearance The Destroyer is bald and have grey skin, he is 10000 tall in the light realm, but on planets, he is 279. He is super buff and have 99 packs on his stomach. Clothes He only wears a black underpants but he has a cosmos armor on. He also have a red badge to be recognize by his followers. Personality He thinks that he is a hero but his king nature makes him very bad. He treat his minions like a worthless garbage he didn't take out. He is ruthless in battle which he show no mercy and destroys planet he conquer. Abilities Invincible - He is immune to all damage and he is also immune to status affect and flinch attacks but he can still take damage when his guard is down. Immortal - He cannot grow old and when damage was felt, he cannot be harmed. Laser Eyes - Normally other heroes lasers eyes are made of heat energy. But The Destroyer lasers eyes are lock to a hero and deal Humongous damage when touch, this can also change elements like ice, wind or electricity. Flight - let him to be mobile in the air and travel faster Size Changing - Change his size into a giant or an ant and still keeping the stats to be regular. A lot of Ability to be covered Skill He knows all the skill from the galactic universes and earths combat technique. Moves Planet Scatteror - punch that is able to kill or break bone in one punch. Earth Shatteror - A stomp that create multiple earthquakes around the world. Infinite Lives - Make the opponent to live for an infinite life time, but the more they die, the more terrifying and deadlier life will be restart till they all suffer. Universe Apocalypse - when uses, all universe ends and destroy the cosmos. But The Destroyer will also die as well as the whole characters who were in the universe. Stats Strength - ����������|����������Max Defend - ����������|����������Max Mobility - ����������|����������Max Intelligence - ����������|����������Max Weakness (This character does not have any equipment so we skipping it) This is not the real destroyer, The real Destroyer is the a universe named the Ultimaverse. His only weakness is to destroy his real self or by using a galactic gun called the extinction ray which deletes him from the existence. Trivia (All his allies was killed by '''Ramil Chantra '''so they all died) * He is the second strongest villain on the universe * Rusher only beat because he was thrown to the cosmos and hasn't conquer earth yet * His main goal is to end all life in the universe * The Creator Ramil was frustrated of The Destroyers Powers because it's stupid and he powers is stupid and he can't kill a demon. Facts (He has no interesting quotes, just the destroy quotes) * His punch is like crash 2 planets together to crush a fly * Survive 100 punches from saitama * travel across the universe in 0.1 second using a planet transportation throne * He is worthy to hold Mjolnir Category:Characters